


Il Bordello

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [31]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, F/F, Flirting, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Claudia learns many things from the ladies of the Roman brothel.





	Il Bordello

“ _Never_?”  
  
Claudia shrugs her shoulders a little, looks at the vase of flowers to her side and adjusts it a little. “Never,” She says simply.  
  
“You’ve _never_ done it before?” Fiamma opens her mouth, like she means to say something in particular, but then just repeats, “N-Never?”  
  
Claudia knows that even though she’s aged quite gracefully, she is nearly forty and to many of these girls it is astonishing that she’s still a virgin. But she’s also not a fool: The incident with Duccio put a sour taste in her mouth for marriage, and she wasn’t stupid enough to fool around with a man and become pregnant out of wedlock. She found men hard enough to keep without scaring them off with fatherhood.  
  
“Never,” Claudia repeats.  
  
But she has done other things. A girl doesn’t live in a brothel without picking up some things.  
  
The first week she and her mother came to Rome and took control of the brothel, Claudia nearly walked in on Sofia and her customer. She’d managed to stop just short of the doorway, and neither Sofia nor the man she was having sex with noticed her, but Claudia got a decent eyeful of what they’d been doing.  
  
It wasn’t that she’d meant to stare, wasn’t that she’d meant to watch what they were doing- it was simply that Claudia had never seen anyone have sex before. She knew the basics of it, as her mother had educated her of that years ago when it was believed she would be marrying Duccio, but she had never actually seen anyone else participate in it before.  
  
Sofia was leaning back against the man’s chest, her legs spread wide, and his fingers were rubbing her… Well, between her legs. Sofia had been purring, whining, clearly enjoying the attention, her own fingers reaching backwards and pawing at the man’s arms and chest. Claudia had watched for at least two minutes before slowly backing out of the doorway and going back to her business.  
  
But it had stuck with her, what she’d seen: Obviously sex is pleasurable, else no one would bother with it, but Claudia hadn’t known that it could be pleasurable just by touching the right places.  
  
A thought had occurred to her: Could Claudia touch herself that way, and feel the pleasure Sofia had?  
  
At first, the thought was colored with a sort of scandalized horror. It sounded so _dirty_ , doing those things on her own; this was a sexual act she was contemplating, and- as far as Claudia’s understanding went- sex was to be confined to marriage.  
  
_Of course,_ she had thought, _Ezio has been going to bed with people for years, and he hasn’t burst into flame yet, now has he?_  
  
Perhaps what she was considering wasn’t as dirty as she believed.  
  
It had also occurred to her that Sofia may have been exaggerating her reaction. If a girl has a customer who isn’t especially good at sex, she may falsify her pleasure so that he pays higher and comes back later. Perhaps what Claudia had seen that man doing to her didn’t feel as good as she’d made it look.  
  
_I suppose there’s only one way to know for sure._  
  
And so Claudia had tried.  
  
And it had felt good, but didn’t seem to evoke the same reaction in her that it had in Sofia. She hadn’t felt like moaning, or whining the way the other girl had. Perhaps she wasn’t doing it correctly?  
  
Oh well. It felt good enough on its own, so Claudia hadn’t seen any harm in doing it again. A few times.  
  
Or maybe several.  
  
(Running a brothel is stressful, and Claudia will take whatever pleasure she can find where she can get it.)  
  
It had been quite by coincidence that she’d managed to take things further, to find a particular spot that, when stimulated for the right amount of time, would produce the sort of gasping, panting pleasure that she had seen on Sofia’s face. That first time, that _real_ first time, Claudia had bitten down into her pillow when she’d climaxed; had she not, she might have made a sound loud enough to wake her mother (and everyone else in the brothel).  
  
This, Claudia understands, is why people risk pregnancy and illness and shame. If it feels this good on her own, it must feel even better when done with someone else.  
  
Now, she turns and looks at Fiamma, who is looking her up and down with unmasked interest. It’s not a very well-kept secret that some of the girls in the brothel have done things with one another; indeed, that’s how many of them are trained.  
  
Claudia goes back to tending the flowers in the vase as though she hasn’t noticed. “I am, of course, amenable to such things,” She poses delicately, “With the right person.”  
  
Ezio would be proud of the lure she’s cast. He (and for a painfully short time, Federico) were her models for flirting in her youth.  
  
Fiamma doesn’t respond. But Claudia keeps her eyes on the flowers.  
  
After a moment or two, she hears Fiamma approaching from behind, and a light shiver runs down her back when she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I see…” Fiamma coos, “How amenable would you be to having a go with me?”  
  
Claudia smiles.  
  
_Well,_ she thinks, as she leans back into the touch, _you can’t get pregnant by another woman, can you now?_  
  
-End


End file.
